


Prom is the Worst

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A goth girl reads a poem to cheer Spongebob up. The Chaperone AU
Kudos: 2





	Prom is the Worst

Spongebob arrived home from a high school prom with a sad look on his face

Spongebob walked upstairs to his room

Tears filled a optimistic sponge's eyes

"Who am I kidding I'm a prom failure I-I messed everything up!!"

Spongebob starts to cry but he hears a voice

~Prom is terrible prom is awful~

Spongebob walked out of his pineapple house

~Hope a dance works but the prom staff are jerks~

It was a goth girl

~Prom is ruining everything and make you cry~

Spongebob joined in ~Maybe we die becoming prom king and queen~

Spongebob realized something "How did you get to prom"

"Well duh prom is the worst"

Spongebob hugged a goth girl

"Thank you"

"You-You're welcome"

The End


End file.
